


you're so sweet

by gabriphales



Series: gomens drabble hell [11]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Femslash, Vaginal Fingering, wlw hours babey!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 09:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23468797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriphales/pseuds/gabriphales
Summary: fem!aziraphale and fem!gabriel get it on. this tag needs more wlw content so im here to provide
Relationships: Aziraphale/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: gomens drabble hell [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664713
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	you're so sweet

**Author's Note:**

> points at aziraphale: my sweet baby lamb whom i love and cherish  
> points at gabriel: my fcucking girlfriend who spits in my mouth

"pretty girl, you're an awfully pretty girl, aren't you?" gabriel's voice is the honey sweet antidote to the throbbing between aziraphale's legs. that, and the pair of fingers currently circling over her clit, hand trapped within the confines of her panties. gabriel centers in on the pulsing, needy nub, whispering something indiscreetly crude into aziraphale's ear as she does so. 

"so gorgeous, wish i could have you all the time. wanna eat you out all day, you'd be so whiny and desperate for respite at the end of it, wouldn't you? but you'd still take it, you always take everything i have to give you." she purrs the words more than she speaks them, letting her tongue flit out to dip against the shell of aziraphale's ear. suckling at the soft, tender flesh of her lobe, and daring a gentle nibble. 

"cum for me, just like this. i know you can, you're my good little princess." gabriel kisses down the silky smooth warmth of her throat as she speaks. the fingers at aziraphale's cunt now pressing down with an earnest intensity, grinding her clit in shallow, vicious circles. her other hand comes up to fastidiously undo the buttons of aziraphale's waistcoat. slipping a hand beneath her undershirt, and letting her acrylics scrape over her breast, catching purposefully on a nipple.

aziraphale flinches, squirming fiercely. "sensitive," she whines, pressing further into gabriel's grasp.

"i know," gabriel mutters. "wanna fuck them one of these days. your tits, i mean."

aziraphale gasps again. "with--with a cock?" 

"anything you want, though i know you really want that. you just love having your little pussy filled, yeah?" gabriel's voice slides into the edge of a patronizing lilt. she slips two fingers in aziraphale's cunt for good measure. mouth curling into a glimmering, gleaming smile when aziraphale bucks her hips down, clamping around her with a tangible tremble. she cums _beautifully_ , always beautifully, gabriel muses. flushed red, and dripping into her lap. wet spots staining her immaculate suit pants.

"lovely," gabriel says, lips pressing warm and sweet to aziraphale's temple. "my lovely girl."


End file.
